El futuro en sus manos
by Selitte
Summary: Athena viajó al pasado para salvar a su fiel Santo de Pegaso con la ayuda de sus leales amigos, pero nunca imaginó las consecuencias de su actuar ni cómo influiría en las vidas de sus demás santos. Ellos siempre lucharon con valentía ante poderosos enemigos, pero, ¿podrán combatir sus propios miedos y anhelos? Capitulo 2 Decisiones... Saori, Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu.
1. Despertar

**_Los personajes de Saint_** **** ** _Seiya_** **** ** _no me pertenecen, son propiedad de_** **** ** _Masami_** **** ** _Kurumada_** ** _._**

 ** _El futuro en sus manos_**

 _L_ _os escombros y la destrucción se podían distinguir más allá de su visión. La incipiente luz del sol solo le había hecho evidente aquello que deseaba negar con todo su corazón. Su intensión solo había sido salvar a aquel que la había protegido con tanta devoción. Pero, ahora ya todo estaba perdido y no había vuelta atrás; al contrario, había arrastrado a todos con ella a un final que jamás imaginó, a un desenlace que se escapaba totalmente de sus manos…_

 _Sus brillantes ojos azules dejaron escapar incontenibles las lágrimas que reflejaban su intenso dolor, su atormentado corazón se liberó en gritos desgarradores que solo hacían eco en el vacío. Deseaba, anhelaba y suplicaba porque algún milagro ocurriera, que alguien regresara el tiempo atrás y le devolviera a aquellos que tanto le habían entregado, a aquellos que fueron capaces de sacrificar sus vidas por ella. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo eso? ¿Qué había hecho mal?_

 _Se dejó caer sobre las rotas baldosas del templo sin importarle el dolor físico que sintiera al hacer contacto con el suelo, pues nada podía doler más que su alma en ese instante.; su espíritu ya estaba hecho mil pedazos y nada lo iba a remediar, solo podía limitarse a liberar aquel sufrimiento en lamentos que nadie escucharía._

 _Sus mejillas se cubrían de gruesas lágrimas y sus manos golpeaban el suelo, desgarrando su suave y nívea piel, la que comenzó a llenarse de heridas sangrantes que manchaban su blanco vestido. Su corto cabello lila ondeaba ante un viento que intentaba aliviar su dolor, acariciando su alma, pero ella se negaba a ser consolada, se prohibía a sí misma siquiera aceptar un pequeño consuelo. Todo lo que quería en aquel momento era volver a verlos…_

 _—¡_ _Seiya_ _!_ _¡_ _S_ _hun_ _!_ _¡_ _Ikki_ _! ¡_ _Hyoga_ _!_ _¡_ _Shiryu_ _! —gritó desola_ _da_ _Sa_ _ori_ _, sin embargo,_ _sus palabras se las llevó el viento y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta más que el silencio eterno de su destruido futuro._

 ** _Capítulo 1 Despertar…_**

La luz del amanecer entrando por su ventana comenzó a despertarlo de un sueño que parecía eterno. Con dificultad se incorporó sobre su cama e intentó enfocar su mirada a su alrededor, sin reconocer donde se encontraba. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, como intentando recordar, pero fue inútil. Revolvió sus largos y castaños cabellos con fuerza, liberando su frustración. Su cuerpo se sentía adormecido aún y cada movimiento le costaba un incesante hormigueo que recorría sus extremidades, impidiéndole moverse con libertad. Pero, él no se detendría por esa sensación tan extraña, muy por el contrario, de un solo salto se puso finalmente de pie, decidido a buscar explicaciones de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Caminó tambaleante por su habitación hasta llegar a la puerta, teniendo aún la chocante sensación de haber estado dormido por una eternidad. Sin embargo, justo cuando se disponía a abrir, alguien giró el picaporte y apareció frente a él una figura que creía inalcanzable.

—Seiya, al fin despertaste —dijo la recién llegada, abrazando con anhelo el cuerpo del castaño.

—¿Se-seika? —preguntó aún desconcertado por su presencia.

—Sí, hermano, soy yo —respondió con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos cafés.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? Estuve buscándote, pero nadie sabía nada de ti —reveló emocionado. Después de tanto tiempo, su hermana estaba ahí, frente a él al fin.

—Ya tendremos mucho tiempo para ponernos al día, pero ahora necesito que vuelvas a la cama. No pensé que te despertarías tan pronto.

—¿Qué sucedió, Seika? Tengo la sensación de haber dormido mucho tiempo —cuestionó el joven santo.

—¿No recuerdas nada?

—¿Qué debería recordar? Me siento tan confundido —reconoció con sinceridad y frustración.

—Es natural que te sientas un poco perdido. Llevas inconsciente varios días. La señorita Saori le pidió a Marín que te cuidara mientras ella resolvía tu situación…

—¿Saori? ¿Quién es ella? —Seiya sintió un extraño dolor en su pecho al pronunciar ese nombre, sin embargo ninguna imagen venía a su mente. Parecía como un recuerdo lejano que no podía visualizar, un recuerdo que se desvanecía poco a poco mientras más se esforzaba por traerlo de vuelta...

…

—Joven… joven, ¿se encuentra bien?

Una dulce voz lo llamaba, arrancándolo de un profundo sueño. Sentía el fresco viento acariciar su rostro, mientras una mano lo remecía con suavidad. Con pereza intentó abrir sus ojos para responder a quien lo estaba despertando, pero la imponente luz del sol le impedía enfocar la vista en la persona dueña de tan hermosa voz. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de su pecho para poder levantarse cuando notó el césped sobre el que estaba recostado, lo que terminó por despertarlo definitivamente.

—¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó en voz alta, olvidando que tenía compañía.

—En el parque Inokashira, a las afueras de Tokyo —le respondió la dulce voz.

Recién en ese momento recordó que alguien lo había despertado y enfocó su vista en la joven que lo miraba confundida. Su largo cabello azul caía por los costados de su cara dándole un aspecto angelical y sus ojos verdes lo miraban con ternura. Se sintió extrañamente atraído a su imagen, como si la conociera de algún lugar lejano.

—Lo siento, creo que estoy perdido —respondió al fin, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Lleva mucho rato tendido en el césped. Me pareció extraño que no se moviera, por eso me acerqué. Disculpe si lo incomodé —dijo, a la vez que hacía constantes reverencias.

De pronto, el llanto de un bebé llamó su atención, girándose hacia un coche que estaba a su lado. La vio acariciar al bebé, hablándole con suavidad. Se sintió enternecido de la fortuna que tenía aquel pequeño de tener a su madre junto a él.

Finalmente, se levantó para decidir qué hacer y reconocer en qué lugar se encontraba y por qué. Sacudió sus verdes cabellos y su ropa, sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido, a pesar de no tener ninguna herida aparente. Al observar a su alrededor, pudo ver su caja de pandora con su armadura de Andrómeda a cierta distancia.

—¡Claro! Estaba combatiendo junto a Athena —susurró en voz baja—. Entonces, ¿qué hago aquí?

—Disculpe, ya me tengo que retirar. Espero que esté bien —se despidió la mujer.

—Muchas gracias por su preocupación —respondió con cortesía.

Caminó hasta su caja, mientras observaba cómo la joven se alejaba empujando el coche de su bebé. A la distancia pudo ver cuando se encontraba con un hombre que se acercó a ella con una rosa en su mano, depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla. Definitivamente ese bebé debía ser muy feliz, pensó.

Confundido aún, tomó su armadura y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, intentando saber en qué lugar se encontraba. Su último recuerdo era el de haber terminado victoriosos la batalla en el siglo XVIII y la cara de felicidad de Saori al saber que Seiya había sido liberado de la maldición de la espada invisible de Hades.

—Entonces, el viaje de regreso fue un éxito —reflexionó—. Debo encontrar a Seiya y los demás.

Shun caminó presuroso por las tumultuosas calles buscando algún tipo de información, cuando algo comenzó a llamar su atención. Las ropas, los peinados, los vehículos, algo no concordaba en ese lugar. Temeroso se acercó a un pequeño kiosco de periódicos y con estupor leyó la fecha… 01 de noviembre de 1976.

…

El blanco de la nieve podía distinguirse en todas direcciones y el frío aire provocaba que su respiración fuera totalmente visible. Estaba muy acostumbrado a ese clima gélido y sabía a la perfección donde se encontraba.

—Siberia —susurró meditativo.

Cargaba su caja de pandora en la espalda a la vez que avanzaba pesadamente sobre la nieve, hundiéndose en ella debido a la altura que tenía. Pudo distinguir edificaciones a lo lejos y eso lo guiaba a través de aquel desierto blanco infinito del que no cualquiera podría salir. Los recuerdos de la batalla recién librada comenzaron a aflorar en su mente, provocando miles de interrogantes que surgieron una tras otra. ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿Qué había pasado con Seiya? Y Athena, ¿dónde estaría ahora?

La nostalgia lo invadió de pronto al reconocer el pueblo al que había llegado. Las calles permanecían intactas, tal como en sus viejas memorias de niño. Podía reconocer el pequeño negocio donde su mamá compraba los enseres del mes. Las personas transitaban raudas intentando evitar que el frío calara sus huesos, envueltas en gruesas ropas, ocultando sus respiraciones bajo sus abrigos. Todos lo miraban con sorpresa o recelo, pues él solo llevaba puesta su ligera ropa de siempre y parecía no estar congelándose. Continuó su camino sin distraerse más allá de lo necesario, pues de alguna forma debía volver al Santuario para saber qué había pasado con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, como salida de sus recuerdos, al final de la calle vio una reconocida figura, una mujer de largo y lacio cabello rubio, el que caía por sobre su abrigo, aquel que él conocía tan bien.

—No… no puede ser —se dijo a sí mismo.

Empezó a marchar más rápido para no perderla de vista, pero aquella calle era la más transitada del pueblo y justo en ese momento parecía que todos habían salido a comprar, pues se cruzaban en su camino vez tras vez, como confabulándose en su contra. Sentía su respiración agitada, producto de la emoción, a la vez que un frío sudor comenzó a descender por sus sienes, humedeciendo su rubio cabello.

—¡Mamá! —intentó llamarla a la distancia. Pero, sus palabras murieron en cuanto terminó de decir aquello tan doloroso para él—. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Mi mamá… no es posible que ella esté aquí. Y si así fuera, no sería más que el producto de mi imaginación o alguna ilusión del enemigo —reflexionó más compuesto.

Giró sobre sí mismo para volver por donde había venido, resuelto a olvidar aquella imagen tan real de su madre, cuando estupefacto escuchó su voz tras de sí.

—Hyoga —lo llamó con su voz cariñosa, tan real como en sus mejores recuerdos—. Ven, hijo, no te alejes de mí.

Cansado de aquella ilusión, convencido de que todo eso era producto de su mente perturbada, se dio la vuelta para encarar la situación con firmeza. No obstante, lo que vio lo dejó aun más confundido y estupefacto. Su querida madre pasó justo a su lado con su perfecta sonrisa llevando de la mano a un niño... él mismo. Podía verse, feliz de acompañarla a comprar sabiendo que de premio obtendría un exquisito chocolate. Recordaba cada detalle de aquel día y sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigían. Seguro de que todo lo que veían sus ojos era solo un hermoso sueño, los siguió a la distancia, rememorando y disfrutando de apreciar el emotivo instante de añorada felicidad. Todo era maravilloso, hasta que en una vitrina pudo ver un televisor donde las noticias de ese día se anunciaban, rompiendo toda aquella etérea atmósfera.

—Bienvenidos a nuestro noticiero, el primero de este año 1.984.

…

Caminaba presuroso intentando huir de aquel lugar. Respiraba aceleradamente producto de su reciente encuentro, mientras sentía los latidos de su corazón golpear fuertes en su pecho. La imagen que acababa de presenciar se había quedado grabada en su mente y le provocaba emociones tan fuertes y confusas que había sentido la necesidad de arrancar de aquel lugar como fuera.

Aún desconcertado de despertar en un sitio completamente desconocido, había avanzado por rurales calles de algún pueblo olvidado, donde cuantiosos niños jugaban a la intemperie, corriendo felices tras un balón maltrecho. Aunque parecía un lugar de escasos recursos, le agradaba ver la alegría grabada en aquellos pequeños rostros tiernos, ajenos a las grandes batallas libradas por aquel santo que los observaba con la satisfacción de saber que había protegido el mundo de aquellos infantes.

Sin notarlo, había llegado hasta una casa antigua de estilo japonés, con sus varias puertas correderas abiertas de par en par. Los árboles de cerezo que rodeaban aquella edificación comenzaban a florecer y le daban un toque mágico al lugar, un toque extrañamente hogareño para él. Cansado de caminar, había dejado su caja de pandora y se había sentado sobre ella bajo la apacible sombra de aquellos frescos cerezos. Deslizó su mano por su frente buscando alivio al cansancio acumulado por varias horas de caminata incesante.

Una joven de cabello negro, recogido en una larga trenza y ataviada con una austera yukata, se acercó a él amablemente con un vaso de agua.

—Tome joven, se nota que ha realizado un largo viaje —dijo con una afable sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias —respondió tomando el vaso—. Disculpe que la moleste, pero estoy un poco perdido. ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

—Estamos en Takayama.

—¿Muy lejos de Tokyo? No recuerdo un lugar con ese nombre —habló meditativo mientras bebía agua.

—Bastante lejos, como a cinco horas en bus —explicó la joven mujer.

—Muchas gracias —dijo devolviéndole el vaso.

—De nada. Si necesita comer algo puedo servirle un plato de ramen… no es mucho, pero es lo que tengo en este momento —le ofreció con cariño. Sentía una extraña simpatía por aquel joven perdido.

—Se lo agradecería enormemente. Estoy exhausto y hambriento —reveló.

Entonces, él levantó su armadura y siguió a la joven dentro de la casa. Al ingresar pudo sentir el aroma a hogar que ahí se respiraba, que a pesar de ser antiguo, tenía una mágica aura de paz; sin embargo, unos pequeños sonidos salidos de la boca de un bebé lo distrajeron. Vio a la joven caminar con agilidad a pesar de los cortos pasos que podía dar debido a su vestimenta, dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño recostado sobre el tatami y rodeado de unos pocos juguetes. Le acarició el escaso cabello negro y le habló cariñosamente, a la vez que él le sonreía alzando sus pequeños brazos.

—Ma… ma —balbuceó el bebé.

—Sí, mi pequeño Shiryu…

Después de escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de aquella mujer dirigiéndose a su hijo, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco dentro de su pecho. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia él nuevamente, sonriéndole con sinceridad, mientras sostenía al bebé en brazos. Esa imagen lo dejó estupefacto, teniendo la extraña sensación de estar viviendo un déjà vu y desesperado salió de ahí corriendo.

No entendía bien qué era realmente lo que sentía, solo tenía claro que aquella situación le parecía una broma del destino. Entonces, una duda surgió en su mente… una duda que necesitaba resolver rápidamente. Caminó un poco y a la primera persona que vió se le acercó dispuesto a preguntarle aquello, aunque lo creyera un loco.

—Perdón, ¿podría decirme qué fecha es hoy? —consultó con notable desesperación en su voz.

—Sí —respondió el transeúnte visiblemente sorprendido—. Estamos a 23 de marzo.

—Pero, ¿de qué año? —preguntó de nuevo, aterrado de escuchar lo que intuía.

—1.977

…

El olor a azufre y el incontenible calor abrasador lo despertaron abruptamente. Sentía el cuerpo magullado como si hubiera caído desde el mismísimo cielo. Sin importarle mucho el dolor, se estiró buscando un poco de alivio a sus músculos y huesos. Al mirar a su alrededor tenía muy claro dónde se encontraba, pero no entendía muy bien cómo o por qué estaba ahí.

—La Isla de la Reina Muerte... — dijo con su voz apenas susurrada, la que reflejaba el dolor que sentía su corazón al recordar aquel extinto lugar—. Es imposible... esta isla está destruida.

Decidido e intrigado comenzó a caminar por aquellas escarpadas y yermas laderas, soportando la incesante ceniza que caía a su alrededor y el tóxico aire caliente que le dificultaba respirar con normalidad. De pronto, el entorno cambió de forma abrupta, revelándose ante él aquel oasis que su amada le había enseñado antes de morir trágicamente.

—Mi dulce Esmeralda —musitó, a la vez que se agachaba para apreciar mejor aquel campo florido.

Los recuerdos volvieron a él, tan reales pero tan inalcanzables a la vez. Acarició aquellas flores intentando sentir el aroma de su única compañera en aquella solitaria isla. Podía escuchar su voz llamándolo a lo lejos y su dulce risa sonaba tan real a sus oídos, acariciando su adolorida alma.

Su pérdida había sido el detonante final del odio que ocultaba su corazón, habiendo deseado no conocerla, para que así ella evitara su horrible desenlace. Pero, ya nada podía cambiarse y su muerte era algo con lo que tendría que cargar el resto su vida, sin poder agradecerle en persona el cariño y cuidado que le había otorgado tan abnegadamente.

No obstante, su mente comenzó a jugar con él, viendo a Esmeralda corriendo a lo lejos hacia ese apartado lugar. Llevaba una regadera en sus manos y con alegría iba dejando caer el agua, devolviéndoles la vida a aquellas resistentes flores. Su vestido ondeaba ante la pequeña brisa que lograba llegar desde la playa al igual que su rubio cabello. Su imagen, tan real y a la vez tan angelical, hizo brotar incontenibles las lágrimas de sus ojos, bañando sus mejillas y apretando su corazón con su amargo recuerdo.

—Esmeralda —dijo dolorosamente, intentando liberarse de su torturador sufrimiento.

—¿Ikki? —lo llamó ella con cara confundida.

Esa fue una enorme sorpresa para el Santo de Fénix, el que creyéndose dentro de su propia ilusión, nunca pensó escuchar su nombre otra vez saliendo de aquellos hermosos labios.

—¿Cómo me puedo engañar a mí mismo? —reflexionó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ikki? Acabo de ver que estabas entrenando con el maestro —le preguntó. Su voz sonaba tan real… tan nítida.

—¿Cómo? —se cuestionó.

El joven de azules cabellos comenzó a sentirse mareado, asustado de aquella ilusión tan real. Quizás había quedado atrapado en algún poder del enemigo que estaba combatiendo o quizás ya estaba muerto. Algo ocurría en aquel lugar y debía averiguarlo lejos de Esmeralda, porque su sola presencia lo hacía débil y su atormentado corazón anhelaba quedarse junto a ella disfrutando de aquella hermosa fantasía, aunque eso significara cambiar su propio futuro y el de sus amigos.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Notas:_** Hola! Espero que todos se encuentren muy bien… Como ya ven, mi inquieta imaginación me llevó a nueva historia, que espero sea de su agrado.

Releyendo el manga Next Dimension me surgió esta loca idea y, como siempre me pasa, no pude dejar de pensar en ella hasta que ya la tuve escrita. Creo que iré alternando las actualizaciones con el otro fic que tengo activo, ya que la inspiración no me ha devuelto la continuación de mis historias antiguas :'(

Muchas gracias por leer, en verdad sus lecturas y opiniones son alimento para mi inspiración, la que con más fuerza surge para continuar estas locuras y que sean de su agrado :D

Saludos, **_Selitte :)_**

 _ **PD:** _ De mi lectura del manga me quedó dando vuelta una parte, que me pareció de lo más curiosa, respecto a la interpretación que le damos las fans a la revelación de que Shun era el portador de Hades.

Siempre he visto que las escritoras comparten la visión de que ese hecho debe haber sido bastante traumante para Shun o que a lo menos le haya dejado alguna secuela emocional, más según el señor Kurumada, la situación fue de lo más normal para él.

Tanto es así, que cuando Tenma, en la batalla del pasado, le revela que no puede combatirlo, porque lo encuentra parecido a su amigo Alone, el que resultó ser el portador de Hades de ese tiempo, Shun le responde muy tranquilo: A mí me pasó lo mismo, Hades también llegó a tomar mi cuerpo… y después se alegra de que Tenma le crea XD

O sea que para el maestro Kurumada, ser el portador de Hades no es la gran cosa ni es traumante o considera que Shun es muy fuerte mental y emocionalmente para superarlo tan rápida y fácilmente.

Bueno, lo que sea, lo consideré al menos un dato curioso. Y ustedes, ¿qué creen?


	2. Decisiones

**_Los personajes de Saint_** ** _Seiya_** ** _no me pertenecen, son propiedad de_** ** _Masami_** ** _Kurumada_**

 ** _El futuro en sus manos_**

 _El incesante repicar de una gota de agua golpeando rítmicamente el líquido de la fuente principal del santuario parecía la cuenta infinita de los segundos de su destruida vida. Cansada de ese persistente eco, soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, resuelta a intentar buscar una solución a su irreparable situación. Ya no quedaban más lágrimas en sus ojos para ser derramadas y no tenía nada más que perder; sin embargo, existía algo que jamás iban a arrancarle: su esperanza, aquella que sus leales santos y fieles protectores le enseñaron en todas sus batallas. Era algo muy irónico que ella, una diosa del Olimpo, hubiera aprendido algo tan bello de unos simples humanos._

 _Avanzó por aquel desolado lugar destruido, intentando no perderse entre los interminables escombros que hacían del terreno un laberinto sin salida, hasta que pudo distinguir el origen de aquel molesto sonido que le evidenciaba el paso del tiempo sin final, inexorable e inalterable._

 _Sus sangrantes pies descalzos dejaban una huella indeleble sobre las derruidas losas, lo que a su vez manchaba su inmaculado vestido blanco, el que estaba rasgado en miles de jirones que colgaban y se agitaban con doliente lentitud ante su pausado caminar. Una solución a toda esa lacerante situación era lo único que su cansada y atormentada mente intentaba buscar. Con delicadeza se acercó a la fuente llena de agua pura y cristalina, y deslizó sus heridos dedos por el borde, acariciando el origen de su desgracia. Miraba atenta cada imagen ahí reflejada y sufría en silencio, pero no por ella, si no por ellos, sus amados santos que por su causa estaban atrapados en aquella irremediable situación._

 _El recuerdo imborrable del imponente sonido de la voz de Chronos el fatídico día que llegó hasta su morada junto a Shun, suplicando por la oportunidad de salvar a Seiya, venía en ese instante a su alterada mente. Sus palabras sonaban como cuchillas que atravesaban sus sienes, taladrando sus oídos y estrujando su acongojado corazón._

 _—El destino no puede ser cambiado. No importa lo que hagas, esa persona de la que hablas jamás volverá a abrir sus ojos. Es más, muchas vidas podrían perderse —rememoraba que había dicho el dios del tiempo con fuerte voz—. Tú misma podrías perder la vida._

 _Pero, nada de lo que él le dijo en ese momento le importó, nada era más fuerte que su deseo de salvar a Seiya, ni siquiera la aplastante lógica de su advertencia. Una pequeña luz de esperanza fue lo que impulsó sus acciones en ese instante, tal como conducía a sus santos a salvarla en innumerables ocasiones aún en contra de todo pronóstico._

 _Ahora, llena de aquel inmortal sentimiento humano, buscaría la forma de salvarlos a todos, incluso si eso le costaba su divinidad. No podía dejar que su egoísmo por no perder a uno de sus santos significara que los demás sufrieran las consecuencias de sus insensatos actos. Encendió su cosmos al máximo, llenando de una hermosa luz dorada aquel desolado santuario, que en su mejor momento estuvo lleno de vida y, aferrándose con fuerza a la cadena de flores que aún permanecía atada a su muñeca, se concentró en ayudar a sus santos a encontrar la salida._

 _—No se preocupen, yo los guiaré —susurró—. No los abandonaré, aún si eso me impide volver a verlos…_

 ** _Capítulo 2 Decisiones..._**

A pesar de su increíble poder en batalla, la desesperación se apoderó de su corazón ante la imagen de su amada, impidiéndole correr con su acostumbrada agilidad. Se vio obligado a detenerse a toser con fuerza debido a la ceniza que ingresó a sus pulmones producto de su impetuosa huida. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos, fijos en un punto en el suelo, mientras su mente se mantenía perdida en el recuerdo de lo que acababa de ver.

—Es una ilusión —se repetía a sí mismo, a la vez que gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin que él hiciera algún esfuerzo por detenerlas—. Es solo una ilusión…

Sin embargo, un horrible cosmos ya conocido por él lo sacó abruptamente de su alteración, poniéndolo en alerta de inmediato.

—No es posible —susurró incrédulo—. Él… él está muerto…

La extraña sensación de estar viviendo un déjà vu seguía apoderándose de su atribulado corazón. Con una mezcla de miedo y confusión se puso de pie, decidido a encontrar una respuesta a aquella bizarra situación. Caminó con más firmeza que la primera vez, manteniendo bajo control su respiración, evitando que la ceniza volviera a entrar en sus vías respiratorias. Su mirada había cambiado en su totalidad, tornándose seria y con un casi imperceptible brillo de odio, el que fue intensificándose poco a poco, al estar más cerca de la fuente de aquel conocido cosmos. La imagen que se le presentó metros más adelante lo dejó congelado; sus pies se detuvieron de forma abrupta y su corazón dejó de latir unos segundos, para retomar sus palpitaciones con un fuerte vuelco dentro de su pecho. Escondido tras unas rocas continuó observando aquella imagen sacada de sus más oscuros recuerdos, desde donde hubiese preferido que no saliera jamás.

Podía presenciar en primera fila el macabro entrenamiento al que su malvado maestro lo había sometido.

—¡Vamos Ikki! ¡Todavía no comprendes qué debes hacer para ser el más fuerte! ¡Debes rebozar en odio! —gritaba con fuerza el hombre de cabello blanco y monstruosa máscara, golpeándolo reiteradamente—. ¡Debes odiar a los humanos! ¡Debes odiarme incluso a mí!

—Agradezco sus consejos, maestro… —se vio a si mismo diciendo con respeto, pero siendo cruelmente arrojado contra una roca de una sola patada de parte de su maestro.

—¡Y sigues con eso! ¡El odio es lo único que te permitirá ser merecedor de la armadura de Fénix!

Con el corazón estrujado de dolor al verse a sí mismo en aquellas circunstancias, Ikki se giró para intentar entender qué estaba sucediendo. Aquellas imágenes habían sido más vívidas que su propio puño fantasma. Decidido a investigar, elevó su cosmos y de un salto emprendió el vuelo hacia un lugar donde pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta lógica a lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Solo una larga estela naranja visible en el cielo fue lo que pudo observar de reojo el maestro de la isla de la Reina Muerte, además de reconocer el cosmos de su discípulo, manifestado de una maravillosa e insospechada forma, que hasta ese día no había presenciado.

—¿El Santo de Fénix? —susurró, dando un vistazo a la columna central que resguardaba la caja de pandora con la tan codiciada armadura. Su instinto asesino le indicaba que algo sucedía y era necesario averiguarlo—. Es todo por hoy. Puedes descansar. Mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento —ordenó a secas al aspirante a santo, girándose para dirigir sus pasos a su propio lugar de reposo.

En tanto, Ikki cayó de golpe en un espeso bosque muy conocido para él. Debía investigar qué estaba ocurriendo, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas, era mejor que nadie lo viera en ese lugar. Caminó para encontrar una salida a esas altas murallas protegidas por un cerco eléctrico, el que ya había comprobado que era efectivo cuando más pequeño. De un salto se encontró fuera de aquella mansión que también le traía ingratos recuerdos. ¿Había algún lugar que sí le fuera agradable? En ese momento no podía recordarlo.

Con lentitud se fue acercando a la parte más populosa de la ciudad y de forma sigilosa se aproximó a un local para averiguar la fecha. Buscó en varios, hasta que al fin encontró uno donde con gran claridad pudo comprobar sus mayores temores…

—Septiembre de 1990 —leyó en voz baja con estupor. Una gruesa gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien—. No entiendo… ¿cómo es posible? Debería haber vuelto a finales de año… ¡Shun! ¿Dónde estarás tú? —dijo, recordando que su hermano también había viajado a través del tiempo—. Pero, si en verdad estoy aquí, si en verdad Esmeralda está viva, yo podría… podría…

El Fénix acababa de caer en cuenta de que le era posible cambiar su futuro, tenía ante sí la opción de salvar a la hermosa joven de rubios cabellos y ojos esmeralda. Sin embargo, si lo hacía, ¿cuál sería el precio que tendría que pagar? ¿En qué afectaría su futuro? Si estaba ahí, era porque la mismísima Athena había querido salvar a Seiya cambiando el pasado… quizás ese era su premio por ayudarla, quizás ese era el cumplimiento de su más profundo deseo. Pero, no podía precipitarse, ya que hacía solo unos instantes había creído estar en medio de una ilusión. Y, ¿si lo era? ¿Si era un castigo por haber cambiado el pasado? ¿Si los dioses habían encontrado al fin el modo más cruel de escarmentarlos?

Había un sinfín de cosas en las que tenía que pensar antes de tomar alguna decisión apresurada, por lo que decidió buscar primero un lugar donde descansar y así poder meditar con tranquilidad lo siguiente que haría.

...

Intentó regularizar su acelerada respiración, a medida que buscaba alguna explicación a lo que acababa de presenciar. Su mente le hacía razonar en el hecho de que aquella joven con ese bebé llamado igual que él en sus brazos solo era una extraña coincidencia; sin embargo, su corazón le decía a gritos que volviera a verla, que ella era su madre. Pero, ¿era eso realmente posible?

—23 de marzo de 1.977 —repetía en susurros—. Yo tendría cinco meses, justo como ese bebé. Pero, siempre supe que me habían abandonado recién nacido en el orfanato que crecí, al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron. Solo debe ser un alcance de nombre —se dijo para convencerse.

Un gruñido salido de su estómago le recordó el hambre que tenía hacía unos instantes, cuando aquella amable joven le había ofrecido ramen.

—Debo buscar un lugar donde alojarme. Aun no entiendo por qué estoy aquí, pero debe ser producto del viaje a través del espacio-tiempo. Esperaré un poco para resolver este asunto.

Caminó más calmado ya, decidido a no dejarse distraer y determinado a buscar una forma de regresar a su época interviniendo en lo más mínimo posible en ese tiempo.

—Joven… joven —escuchó una voz temblorosa que lo llamaba.

Al darse vuelta, vio a una anciana que le hacía gestos con la mano y se acercó a ella dispuesto a ayudarle.

—Buenas tardes, ¿necesita algo? —dijo con respeto.

—Te he visto dar varias vueltas por estas calles, jovencito —reveló la señora de blancos cabellos tomados en un chongo—. No es muy común ver turistas por aquí. ¿Estás perdido?

Shiryu se sonrojó al verse expuesto de esa manera, sin embargo, veía la solución ante sus ojos.

—Sí, estoy perdido. Estaba en un viaje y terminé varado en este pueblo que no conozco. ¿Sabrá de algún lugar en el que pueda trabajar a cambio de alojamiento y comida? —preguntó con confianza.

—Estás de suerte, jovencito. Justo estoy buscando alguien que me ayude con algunas laboras más pesadas en mi casa. A cambio puedes quedarte y comer. ¿Te parece? —ofreció la anciana con una amable sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias —respondió haciendo una reverencia.

La señora le indicó el camino y él la siguió decidido. Pasaron por fuera de la casa de la que acababa de salir corriendo y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad atravesarle el pecho. La joven había sido muy amable y él había huido sin dar ninguna explicación. Sin embargo, el solo pensar en regresar a pisar el tatami de aquel hogar le hacía saltar el corazón con fuerza y no podía distraerse durante su estancia en aquella época. Doblaron en la esquina y la señora se detuvo frente a una casa antigua de estructura tradicional. Las puertas correderas estaban abiertas de par en par y un exquisito aroma a comida recién preparada llegó hasta su nariz, haciendo sonar su estómago vacío nuevamente, avergonzándolo delante de la amable señora.

—Entra, jovencito. Primero comerás y después me ayudarás, ¿te parece?

—Estaría bien —respondió sonrojado.

La anciana recorrió los pasillos iniciales, cruzando un jardín central, hasta llegar al cuarto de la cocina, el origen de tan delicioso aroma. Ahí, otra anciana muy parecida a la primera revolvía con lentitud una olla que se encontraba al fuego.

—Pasa. Siéntate mientras te sirvo —dijo, señalando un lugar junto a la baja mesa.

—Hasta que lo conseguiste —escuchó decir a la otra señora—. Desde que lo viste pasar dijiste que lo ayudarías. Pensé que no lo alcanzarías.

Shiryu se extrañó por su comentario. ¿Ya lo habían visto pasar? ¿Querían ayudarlo?

—Después que saliste de la casa de Sakura-san, creí que ya no volverías.

—¿Sakura-san? —repitió el santo.

—La joven que te ofreció agua.

—¡Qué chismosa eres! —le recriminó la anciana que permanecía de pie frente a la olla.

—¿La joven que tiene un bebé? —inquirió, con temor de averiguar qué podían decirle de ella.

—¿Conociste a su pequeño hijo? Es un bebé tan tranquilo. Sakura-san puede seguir trabajando gracias a eso —decía con evidente ternura en sus ojos la anciana.

—Y sigues hablando de más.

—¡Déjame tranquila! No estoy diciendo nada malo.

El santo de Dragón se quedó meditativo mientras ambas señoras discutían, hasta que su hambre se hizo evidente de nuevo.

—De tanto que hablas, el jovencito se nos morirá de hambre. Quieres que nos ayude con las labores pesadas pero sigues interrumpiendo con cosas que no te incumben —regañó la anciana, mientras cogía un plato para servirle algo de comer al nuevo inquilino.

—No seas tan amargada y sirve pronto ese plato.

Una sonrisa se asomó a los labios del joven santo, quien al fin logró comer después de aquella feroz batalla verbal. Al menos tenía un lugar donde quedarse mientras buscaba la manera de salir de ese espacio temporal que no le correspondía. Sin embargo, la duda seguía carcomiendo su corazón, necesitaba saber más de aquella joven que podría ser su madre.

Durante la tarde trabajó en variadas labores que las ancianas le solicitaron, las que no resultaron ser demasiadas y mucho menos difíciles de realizar para él. Con gusto haría todo lo que necesitaran a cambio de comida y un lugar donde recostar la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta, el sol se escondió tras las montañas del lugar, dando paso a una estrellada y fresca noche. Escuchó como lo llamaban desde la cocina, así es que apresuró sus pasos hacia ese cálido lugar.

—Recién me vengo a dar cuenta que ni siquiera preguntamos tu nombre, jovencito —dijo la anciana que lo había encontrado en la calle.

—Disculpe mi descortesía —dijo. Ahora, ¿qué les digo? ¿Les extrañará que mi nombre sea el mismo del bebé?, pensó nervioso—. Me llamo Shiryu.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué coincidencia! Te llamas igual que el bebé de Sakura-san.

—Ese no es nombre muy común por estos lados. Yo creo que es más que una mera coincidencia —dijo la señora encargada de la comida, mirándolo con cierta desconfianza.

—No seas así con el joven. Él nos ha ayudado mucho hoy. Dejémoslo descansar mejor.

—No se preocupen por mí. Yo también pensé que era extraño que tuviéramos el mismo nombre —dijo disculpándose.

—Quizás Sakura-san escuchó ese nombre en Tokyo —reflexionó la anciana—. Su madre la cuidó con mucho cariño, pues su padre murió antes de que ella naciera. Le puso ese nombre en honor a los cerezos que él había plantado alrededor de su casa. Los debes haber visto cuando pasaste por ahí. Sin embargo, ella volvió de Tokyo embarazada y sola —reveló con tristeza.

—Ya estás hablando de más —la regañó la otra, más no insistió esta vez, pues algo en la mirada del joven llamó su atención.

—Nunca ha hablado del padre del pequeño Shiryu. Solo se ha dedicado a trabajar arduamente para mantenerlo sin ser una carga para su madre.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó ya curioso el Dragón.

—Es modista. En Tokyo estudiaba en una prestigiosa casa de confección para ser sastre de kimonos ceremoniales. Sin embargo, su destino quiso otra cosa. Ahora realiza reparaciones y en algunas ocasiones le mandan a hacer kimonos o yukatas.

—Es mejor que vaya a dormir —dijo resuelto. No podía permitirse averiguar más, ya que a medida que se familiarizaba con esas personas de otro tiempo, sentía más deseos de permanecer ahí y conocer a la que quizás fue su madre. Su deber era buscar la forma de regresar al Santuario de Athena, saber si todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho había tenido el resultado esperado y comprobar que Seiya al fin estaba a salvo.

Se puso de pie y agradeció a las ancianas que le prestaban la ayuda tan necesaria en ese momento. Y con decisión se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al cuarto que habían preparado para él, aún con el corazón dividido.

...

No podía cerrar sus azules ojos de la impresión, a la vez que los recuerdos guardados en lo más profundo de su corazón seguían aflorando uno tras otro. El aroma de su madre aún permanecía suspendido en el gélido aire siberiano y el hermoso sonido de su dulce voz resonaba tan vívido en sus oídos que sus labios la llamaron sin que él pensara siquiera en hacerlo.

—Mamá —susurró, alzando su mano como intentando alcanzarla. Las lágrimas que había contenido desde hacía un tiempo se liberaron, cayendo libres por sus congeladas mejillas, dándole un poco de calor en aquel helado día. Aun así sus pies se mantuvieron inmóviles, su cuerpo permaneció petrificado frente a aquella vitrina donde la televisión continuaba dando las noticias de aquel día—. ¿Es posible que todo esto sea real? —se preguntó a sí mismo.

Recordaba con tanta claridad qué habían hecho ese día, que sabía con exactitud a dónde se dirigían y qué harían después.

—Y ¿si los sigo? —dijo, revelando sus pensamientos en un susurro—. ¿Si sigo a mi mamá y a mí mismo? ¡¿Qué locuras son las que estoy pensando?! Creo que en verdad me volví loco… todo esto solo es producto de mi cabeza — reflexionó, sacudiendo sus rubios cabellos.

La confusión de su mente era tal que sin notarlo sus pies comenzaron a moverse en dirección hacia el negocio donde su madre estaría junto a él comprando los víveres del mes. Al comienzo caminaba como un sonámbulo llevado por un sueño irreal, pero, a medida que su corazón latía con más rapidez, sus pasos intensificaban su marcha, agitando su respiración. Tenía claro que tras doblar la esquina la vería sonriendo, llevándolo de la mano, ingresando al pequeño negocio. Era tan feliz en esos días… era tan feliz…

—No puedo —dijo, deteniéndose en seco—. No puedo dejar que mis emociones me dominen. Debo ser más razonable —habló en voz alta para autoconvencerse, golpeando sus puños con fuerza contra sus piernas—. Algo sucedió para que me encuentre en este lugar y debo averiguarlo primero. Lo siento tanto mamá… desearía poder verte, hablar contigo otra vez, pero no puedo —reflexionó finalmente, girándose para volver por donde mismo había venido.

Conocía aquel lugar a la perfección, así es que tenía claro a donde dirigirse en una situación como esa. Avanzó ya más calmado, con su respiración regularizada y los latidos de su corazón sosegados. Siendo un santo de Athena, lo más importante en ese momento era conocer las circunstancias de estar en una línea de tiempo pasada y saber quién estaba detrás de todo eso, a pesar de que fuera en contra de sus más arraigados deseos. El viento se intensificaba a cada minuto que pasaba y pronto comenzarían a caer los primeros copos de nieve de ese día.

—Tanto tiempo sin ver nevar —dijo en un suspiro, revelando su nostalgia, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de la tan añorada brisa helada.

Pronto estuvo afuera de aquel sitio, que no era el mejor, pero en sus circunstancias le ayudaría a sobrevivir hasta encontrar la salida de ahí. Abrió las puertas y pudo ver la infinidad de hombres bebiendo y apostando, con sus gruesos abrigos y aterciopelados gorros invernales, tan típicos de esa zona. Soltó un largo suspiro, pues nunca imaginó tener que llegar a pedir un favor en aquel sitio de tan mala fama, pero sabía que era el único lugar en el que le darían lo que necesitaba. Se dirigió al mesón, donde una pálida joven de rubios cabellos con pronunciadas ojeras en su rostro demacrado le sonrió con desgano.

—¿Qué desea? Es muy extraño ver jóvenes en este lugar —dijo con voz apagada.

—Necesito un lugar donde dormir —reveló el Cisne—. Puedo hacer cualquier trabajo a cambio.

—Espera aquí. Llamaré al jefe —contestó.

La vio marcharse con la misma lentitud que hablaba, entrando a un cuarto del que salió al final acompañada de un hombre de altura mediana y finos rasgos, que lo miró de arriba abajo, como inspeccionándolo.

—No me sirves, muchacho —dijo, haciendo un ademán con su mano indicándole que se marchara—. Necesito alguien fuerte, que se encargue de obligar a estos borrachos a cancelar su cuenta.

Hyoga solo cerró sus ojos, bajando la cabeza y moviéndola de un lado a otro, negando con seriedad. Sabía con exactitud el trabajo que buscaba en ese sitio y tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerse cargo de un par de hombres ebrios. Justo es ese momento se le presentó la oportunidad cuando un típico altercado se formó en la mesa más cercana a la puerta.

—Milenka —habló el jefe, demostrando severidad en su mirada y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que la chica cerrara la puerta antes de que los hombres salieran huyendo.

Sin embargo, el joven santo de Cisne fue más rápido y en un veloz movimiento, golpeó con poca fuerza los cuellos de los cuatro enormes hombres que discutían, noqueándolos en el acto. El jefe ni siquiera fue capaz de darse cuenta hasta que los cuerpos desmayados cayeron con fuerza sobre la mesa y las sillas, quebrando todo a su paso.

—Creo que para la próxima debo alcanzar a tomarlos para no causar tantos daños —reflexionó altanero el rubio, limpiándose las manos.

—¡Es perfecto! —soltó la joven sin tapujos, con sus ojos verdes brillosos, deslumbrada por la demostración de agilidad y fuerza del chico desconocido.

—Estás contratado muchacho —dijo el jefe, con visible asombro en su mirada—. Milenka te mostrará tu cuarto y te servirá algo de comer. Espero tenerte por mucho tiempo aquí. No siempre tenemos la oportunidad de contar con personas adecuadas para el cargo.

El jefe era un hombre que se notaba amable y confiado, lo que le impedía surgir mucho en ese tipo de negocio que tenía, puesto que todos ya lo conocían y abusaban de su aparente debilidad. Hyoga había escuchado hablar de él cuando niño a unos hombres que se burlaban diciendo que no sabía administrar aquel lugar heredado por su padre. Por eso, decidió pedir trabajo ahí, pues sabía que podía ser de ayuda. Aunque, era imposible extender esa situación por mucho tiempo, pues debía salir de ese espacio-tiempo pronto, antes de que su corazón decidiera cometer alguna locura irremediable.

...

El joven de verdes y largos cabellos afirmó con fuerza los tirantes de su caja de pandora mientras intentaba hacerse una idea de cómo era posible que esa fuera la fecha real.

—¿1.976? ¡Ni siquiera he nacido en esta época! —reflexionaba en voz alta.

Comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás producto de la impresión de verse completamente perdido, hasta que escuchó que alguien lo alertaba.

—Cuidado... —le dijo una dulce voz que recordaba que ya había escuchado. Al darse la vuelta, de nuevo pudo ver a la joven de largos cabellos azules junto a su cochecito—. ¡Eres tú! —exclamó ella con asombro.

—Disculpe, casi la golpeo —se excusó Shun con una reverencia, girándose con rapidez.

—¿Sigues perdido?

—Creo que sí —dijo con resignación, aunque en realidad aún no entendía qué hacía en ese sitio o en ese tiempo.

—¿Qué edad tienes? Eres solo un niño. ¿Cómo es posible que tus padres no sepan que estás perdido? —preguntó más alarmada la bella joven al comprobar que en verdad él no sabía dónde estaba.

—En realidad soy huérfano —respondió el santo desviando la mirada—. Así es que nadie tiene la culpa de qué esté perdido —dijo, sonriendo al final.

—¡Oh! Disculpa, no debí decir todas esas cosas —se justificó ante su áspero comentario —. ¿Sabes dónde vas a quedarte esta noche?

La joven vio como él negaba con la cabeza mientras intentaba mantener la compostura ante sus ojos, según ella pensaba. Por su parte, Shun solo quería entender qué estaba sucediendo y cómo podía regresar a su verdadero tiempo.

—Entonces, por esta noche puedes quedarte con nosotros. A Ikki le encantará tener compañía —dijo con un especial brillo en su mirada, ya que él le transmitía una paz a su corazón, como si lo conociera de algún lugar— Mi nombre es Yûko.

El joven santo de Andrómeda sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, alargándose y contrayéndose frente a sus ojos en un torbellino de imágenes revueltas, a la vez que su corazón latía más fuerte y rápido. ¿Era posible que sus oídos hubiesen escuchados esos dos nombres juntos? ¿Había dicho Yûko e Ikki? ¿En verdad podía ser eso cierto? Su mente comenzó a hacer los cálculos con rapidez, de acuerdo a la fecha que recién había leído y el día en que su hermano mayor había nacido, entonces dedujo que él debería tener un año más o menos. Miró el bebé en la carriola, quedando más estupefacto aún al ver el tenue cabello azulado que se asomaba en la pequeña cabeza de ese bebé de alrededor de un año de edad.

—¿Ikki? —le preguntó sorprendido, a pesar de que era imposible que le respondiera.

—Sí, me refería mi hijo —respondió la mujer con dulzura en sus ojos esmeralda—. ¿Y? ¿Vienes con nosotros?

¿Qué debía responder? ¿Era posible que ella fuera su madre? ¡Su madre!

—Si no es una molestia, se lo agradecería. Mi nombre es Shun —respondió al final, aún muy confundido, pero con una enorme felicidad inundando su corazón que evidenció en la bella sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Shun? ¡Qué lindo nombre! Creo que si tuviera otro hijo le pondría Shun —dijo alegre, acercándose al cochecito para continuar su caminata hasta su casa.

Era curioso que dijera eso sin saber que ya lo había hecho. Bueno, no aún, pensó el joven Andrómeda, siguiendo los pasos de su madre. Pero, ¿en verdad era ella? ¿Acaso importaba mucho eso, ahora que podía compartir un momento con quien nunca lo había hecho? Aun así, existía la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa del enemigo. Sin embargo, si eso fuera cierto, solo debía estar alerta a cualquier cosmos extraño. Mientras, podía disfrutar de aquella falla del espacio-tiempo que le entregaba la hermosa oportunidad de compartir con su madre y con Ikki bebé, hasta el momento que todo volviera a su debido lugar.

Llegaron a un edificio de cinco pisos, por lo que ella se detuvo para sacar al bebé de la carriola y poder subir las escaleras, cerrando el cochecito de tal forma que quedó compacto y fácil de sujetar.

—Yo le ayudo a llevarlo —se ofreció Shun.

—Gracias. Es en el tercer piso —dijo, señalando hacia arriba.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, el santo de Andrómeda se quedó mirando a Ikki bebé mientras balbuceaba palabras cortas y chupaba sus pequeños dedos. "Se ve tan tierno", pensó el menor sonriendo ante la dulce imagen de su hermano mayor, el que al verse observado comenzó a extenderle los brazos en forma demandante.

—Le caes bien, ya quiere irse contigo —habló alegre la mujer ingresando al departamento.

En cuanto puso sus pies en el hall de entrada, Shun sintió el aroma a hogar llegar hasta su nariz, un dulce olor que siempre percibía cuando estaba junto a Ikki y que ahora iría acompañado de imágenes reales. Tuvo que contener las lágrimas de felicidad que querían desbordarse por sus ojos, ya que en ese instante no quedaba ninguna duda para él de que ella era su madre, su hermosa mamá de la que Ikki de vez en cuando hablaba.

—No te quedes parado en la puerta. Deja tus zapatos ahí y usa una de las zapatillas del estante.

—Disculpe. Su casa es muy acogedora. Debería ser más precavida al invitar desconocidos a su hogar —dijo el santo aconsejándola sin ninguna mala intensión.

—Es cierto. Pero, no te preocupes. Nunca he invitado a nadie, de hecho eres el primero —respondió sonriéndole—. Además, tú estás perdido, también deberías tener cuidado al recibir ayuda de quien no conoces —sentenció guiñándole un ojo.

—Tiene mucha razón —reconoció. Una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento se abrió paso en el rostro de blanca piel del joven ante la lógica de su mamá.

—Deja esa caja ahí también. Parece ser muy pesada y la has llevado a cuestas desde que te encontré en el parque.

—Gracias por su amabilidad. Parece que el destino quería que conociéramos.

—Tal vez… quizás ya estaba escrito en las estrellas —dijo, dejando a Ikki en el suelo junto a unos juguetes—. Voy a preparar algo de comer. ¿Podrías cuidarlo mientras estoy en la cocina?

—Por supuesto —contestó feliz. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido la oportunidad de cuidar de su hermano mayor? Nunca. Era la primera vez que podía devolverle de alguna manera la dedicación que él había mostrado al permanecer a su lado con constancia durante su infancia.

Vio a Yûko perderse en el pasillo y dirigió su mirada al pequeño que jugaba con una pelota naranja.

—Ikki… soy tu hermano —le susurró al bebé con una sonrisa, a lo que el mencionado solo respondió con un balbuceo ininteligible. Acarició su cabeza con ternura, pensando en la hermosa vida que llevaba el mayor antes de que él naciera—. Quizás, hubiera sido mejor para ti que yo no naciera —reflexionó con tristeza en su mirada.

Lo que él no supo en ese momento fue que sus pensamientos eran escuchados en las sombras, y que muy pronto serían usados para decidir su futuro.

...

Sus piernas seguían sin acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar activas, parecía como si quisieran seguir adormecidas, estáticas, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Salió de la cabaña de su maestra, siendo recibido por el intenso sol que se erguía majestuoso sobre el Santuario, resaltando aquellas magnificas edificaciones griegas. Seguía confundido por las palabras de Seika acerca de su condición. ¿En verdad había estado inconsciente? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Y, ¿quién era Saori? Unas punzadas en su cabeza le impedían siquiera intentar recordar algo relacionado con ella, sin embargo, se acordaba perfectamente de otras cosas importantes, como era su labor de santo de Athena y sus queridos compañeros. Entonces, concluyó que ella no debía ser tan crucial en su vida como para recordarla.

—Seiya —escuchó la voz de su maestra llamándolo.

—¡Marín! ¡Qué gusto verte! —dijo alegre de ver una cara familiar al fin en aquel abandonado lugar.

—Seika me dijo que habías despertado. Estuvimos muy preocupados.

—Gracias. En verdad, aún no recuerdo qué me sucedió, pero estoy feliz de estar bien —reveló, a la vez que revolvía sus castaños cabellos.

—Saori estaba muy preocupada por ti.

—Otra vez ese nombre. Seika también la mencionó, pero en verdad no sé a quién se refieren —habló angustiado.

—¿No recuerdas a Saori? No puedo creerlo… Sabes que eres el santo de Pegaso, ¿cierto?

—Claro, soy un leal servidor de Athena —dijo orgulloso, golpeando su pecho.

—Es decir, que recuerdas que sirves a Athena, pero no sabes quién es Saori. Eso lo hace aún más extraño —reflexionó la amazona del Águila, como intentando buscar una respuesta.

—¿Por qué? En verdad no entiendo su insistencia en que la recuerde. De seguro es alguien no muy importante para mí. Quizás en algún momento volverá a mi memoria.

—Quizás —dijo la joven de cabellos rojizos, con una gran duda en su mente.

El joven castaño continuó su lenta caminata hasta que reparó en una cadena de flores que colgaba de su muñeca. "¿Por qué tengo esto?", pensó. Intentó arrancarla, ya que consideraba que era algo muy cursi para él llevar aquellas florecitas amarradas a su brazo. Sin embargo, al tirar de ellas vio un hermoso brillo dorado rodearla, un brillo muy conocido para él.

—Seiya —escuchó una dulce voz que lo llamaba desde aquel pacífico y poderoso cosmos. Una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar, espacio o tiempo.

—¡Athena! —respondió con devoción.

—Seiya. Estás bien. Entonces, mi sacrificio valió la pena —reveló la divinidad.

—Usted no debería exponerse por este servidor, nunca —dijo Seiya con un inusual respeto.

—Debo hacerlo, por ti y por tus compañeros.

—Señora Athena, nosotros estamos para protegerla, no debe preocuparse, de seguro todos encontraremos la salida a cualquier problema que le aqueje.

—Esta vez es imposible, mi querido Santo de Pegaso. Esta vez yo debo sacrificarme por su futuro…

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 _ **Notas:** _ Hola! Muchas gracias nuevamente por leer otro capítulo de esta loca historia. Me he tardado más en actualizar, ya que es difícil manejar las historias paralelas de los cinco protagonistas sin caer en incongruencias. Además, he tenido que leer y releer el manga de nuevo, además de ver algunas partes del animé para corroborar mi frágil memoria. Hay textos copiados del manga y algunos relatos del animé. También, quiero aclarar que varias ideas de este fic están ligadas a otros que ya he escrito, como _Días de infancia_ , donde relato la vida de vida de Ikki y Shun junto a su madre y _Sanando corazones_ , donde hablo de la infancia de los santos.

Quiero agradecer a todas las que me comentaron el primer capítulo, en especial a Violet Dragonfly por ser la primera vez que opina en una de mis historias, en verdad espero que te agrade la continuación :D

Y a tod s ustedes, mis fieles lector s que me han seguido en todas mis locuras, un sincero abrazo de agradecimiento :'D

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo que salió más largo que el común de mis historias. Hasta la próxima…

Saludos, **_Selitte :)_**

 _ **PD:** _ Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios del dato que encontré curioso respecto a Shun y Hades. Como no dejé mi opinión la vez anterior, esta vez la compartiré con ustedes :D

Desde mi punto de vista, Kurumada no se centra mucho en los sentimientos profundos de sus protagonistas, más allá de los que él desea explotar. No le importa continuar la historia de Shun, por lo que olvidó ese punto y lo concluyó sin profundizar en ello. Como fans, a nosotras nos encanta llenar aquellos vacíos y lo hacemos con pasión desde nuestro punto de vista y preferencia. Personalmente, creo que algo como lo que le ocurrió a Shun debería dejar alguna secuela en alguien sensible como él, aunque no creo que lo inutilice como santo, ya que salió victorioso de un destino terrible, siendo el primero en rechazar a Hades, lo que demuestra su fortaleza. Aunque, también considero que ese detalle hace de Shun un personaje con el que podemos jugar de variadas formas muajajaja!

Ahora, quiero compartir otro dato curioso sacado de mi investigación para este capítulo XD

En realidad, me costó mucho cuadrar las fechas, puesto que Kurumada solo se limita a poner en Next Dimension "1.990" Sin embargo, dice que Seiya tiene 13 años, los que cumplió el 1 de diciembre de 1.990. Por lo tanto, el famoso Torneo Galáctico debería haber empezado al menos el 1 de diciembre y la batalla contra Hades no pudo ser más allá del 30 de diciembre. Así es que según su punto de vista todas las sagas ocurrieron dentro del mes, lo que en realidad es posible, pues la batalla de las 12 casas solo duró 12 horas y las batallas contra Poseidón y Hades también fueron breves.

Sin embargo, leyendo el manga, vi una fecha que me dejó sorprendida. Se supone que el Torneo galáctico empezó el 10 de septiembre de 1.986, lo que haría que Seiya tuviera solo ¡9 años de edad!, ya que según Kurumada nació el 01 de diciembre de 1.977. Luego, se dice que la batalla contra Poseidón fue el 08 de abril de 1.987… En realidad, creo que debió reajustar las fechas con posterioridad, pero, se me creó una enorme confusión XD

Debo aclarar que en este fic dejo como oficial la fecha de 1.990 porque me parece más congruente XD…

Y ustedes, ¿habían notado este enredo de fechas?


End file.
